The Literati Advent Calendar 2017
by Ultrawoman
Summary: 24 mini fics, all on a Christmas/winter/festive theme, all Rory/Jess, all through Advent 2017. Dedicated to my faithful readers and reviewers - Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greetings to you all, as is appropriate to you!
1. AUM - O, Christmas Tree

**A/N: So, I started brain-storming ideas for a Christmas GG fic, and I realised I had quite a lot of ideas... probably too many... and then I thought, hey, why not write them all? And so, I present, The Literati Advent Calendar! :) One tiny ficlet of Rory/Jess goodness for every day from 1st to 24th December 2017. For more info, please see the 2nd A/N at the end of this first story :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and other folks who aren't me.**_

1\. O, Christmas Tree

 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
 _Timeline: post-series  
 _Date: December 2008___

"It is really kind of you to do this," said Rory, hurrying ahead to open the door. "I guess I just didn't think it through."

"No problem," said the more-than-helpful guy from the Christmas tree lot, whose name-tag said 'Hi, my name is Jess'. "All part of the service."

Rory wasn't so sure that was true. Delivery was supposed to cost extra, more than she could spare, since she already spent more than she should on the tree itself.

"And now, I have this horrible feeling that it's not even going to fit."

Jess peered in through the apartment door, only glad that Rory lived on the second floor and no higher. Her home had a distinctly shoebox vibe, made worse by shelves and shelves of books pressing in on the space. Not exactly designed to take a six-foot Christmas tree, but for her, he'd make it work.

Rory winced as Jess fought the tree in through the door, somehow managing it without damaging the tree, the doorway, or himself. If that wasn't a Christmas miracle, then nothing ever was!

"I have no idea what I'll decorate it with. Pretty sure I only have enough ornaments and tinsel to cover half of it, at most," she said thoughtfully.

"Okay." Jess nodded, hefting the tree towards the furthest corner, then stepping back to admire it. The top was almost touching the ceiling, but it looked good.

"Now half of it doesn't need decorating."

"Very clever." Rory smiled, first at the tree and then at him.

Their eyes met and something sparked, almost visibly, between them. Maybe it was Christmas, or maybe this would've happened any time and place with the two of them.

"Er, thank you," she said, shaking the fog from her mind. "I should..." she began, reaching into her purse.

"Keep your money," Jess insisted, waving his hand dismissively. "Call it a Christmas gift."

"You don't even know me."

"Good will to all men, right?" Jess shrugged. "Pretty sure that covers women too."

"I'd like to think so." Rory nodded.

They both shifted awkwardly, until Jess finally decided it was time to go. He turned towards the door to let himself out, then heard her call his name.

Rory wasn't sure what she was thinking, or if she was even thinking at all. Mostly she was acting on instinct as she crossed the small width of the room and pressed her lips against Jess' own for a moment.

When they parted he looked a little startled.

"Mistletoe," she said as explanation, pointing up.

Jess nodded, eyes towards the ceiling for a moment, before he finally got his bearings and turned once again to leave. He wished he didn't have to go, but he knew that he did.

"I, er... When I'm not hauling trees," he said, from the threshold, "I work at a bookstore, on the corner of East Houston and Bowery. Maybe I'll see you there sometime?" he said hopefully.

Rory smiled and nodded her head. "I'd say that's a safe bet."

"Merry Christmas, Rory," said Jess as he finally left.

"Merry Christmas, Jess."

* * *

 **A/N2: Just a little explanation regarding the different stories that are going to feature in the Advent Calendar. They are all completely independent of each other - a collection of mini one-shots - though those set in the same 'verse obviously relate to each other in that sense. The canon stories should fit into canon without effecting the rest of the events of the series run.**

 **Every fic will have info at the top, under the title, regarding what 'verse the story takes place in, be it canon, connected to a story, set in a world I created, etc. and also what year we're in, which ought to help you get your bearings ;) Every fic will also be tagged with a code on the title, so in the drop down menu, each 'chapter' will be easily identifiable too.**

 **Tags as follows: AUM = Alternate Universe meeting; CAN = canon; DIS = Did I Say That Out Loud?; FWW = Fate's Wide Wheel; KID = The Kids 'verse; RUN = The Runaways 'verse/Our Little Corner of the World; SNA = Snapshots; TCO = Three's Company; WMB = What Might've Been**

 **And that gives you some clue as to the kind of stories coming up later too ;)**


	2. WMB - Christmas in Boston

**A/N: Seems like this whole advent calendar is a good idea from the feedback I'm getting, so yay for that :) Now, anybody remember a story called 'What Might've Been'?**

2\. Christmas in Boston  
 _'Verse: What Might've Been  
 _Timeline: post-fic (2+ years post-Epilogue)  
 _Date: December 2005___

"I'm so sorry we can't be there, Mom," said Rory into the phone. "But the snow is so bad, it's just going to be impossible."

"Hey, hon, it's okay. We saw you at Thanksgiving and at least nobody's alone or anything. Of course, I wish you were here, but at least we have our guys, right?"

"That is true," Rory agreed, even though she was choking up and could hear her mother wavering too. "You and Luke have a really great Christmas, and give Will a hug from me and Jess."

"Consider it done, sweets. Have a Merry Christmas," said Lorelai, before they finally ended the call.

"Hey, you doing okay?" asked Jess as Rory re-joined him in the living room.

She nodded but couldn't give a verbal reply. Immediately, he got up and came over to hug her close. Honestly, though Jess wasn't literally going to cry he was sad not to go home too. It would be weird not to see Luke and Lorelai for Christmas, the people who had raised them and been there since both he and Rory were eleven. Still, at least he and Rory were together.

"Well, lunch isn't exactly going to be traditional, but at least one of us can cook," he noted, glad to hear Rory's teary sobs turn into laughter at his shoulder. "Given what I could get at the corner store, it's pretty much going to be turkey burgers with potato wedges, and Twinkies for dessert."

"Sounds fine to me," said Rory, smiling as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You're here, I'm here, we have our gifts for each other, and of course, the tree," she said, giggling as she gestured to the foot tall, LED covered, plastic tree on the shelf.

"Hey, do not mock the tree," Jess told her mock-sternly. "It's doing its best."

"I know, and I'm grateful," she said, talking about more than the tree and they both knew it. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I got the impression after five years of dating, yeah," he said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Ror."

"Merry Christmas, Jess," she replied, turning in his arms to look out of the window.

Together they stood wrapped in each other's embrace, watching the snow fall over the Boston skyline. It wasn't home exactly, but it was beautiful.


	3. CAN - (Grand) Father Christmas

3\. (Grand) Father Christmas

 _'Verse: canon  
 _Timeline: Season 3  
 _Date: December 2002___

It seemed like a coincidence at first as Jess drove to Rory's house and found another car right on his tail the whole way.

"What are you doing old man?" Jess muttered to himself, before pulling up onto the Gilmore driveway.

Lo and behold, the other guy did the exact same thing. Jess got out of the car, wary of what the other guy was going to do. Maybe he had the wrong house or something, in which case Jess was more than happy to give him directions and send him on his way.

"Can I help you?" he asked, from the porch steps, as the man got out of his flashy car and came towards the house.

"I rather doubt it, thank you," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I have come to see my daughter and my granddaughter."

"Huh," said Jess, glancing up at the house and then back. "Does Rory know you're coming? Because I'm supposed to be picking her up..."

"Ah, you must be the new boyfriend. James?" he tried.

"Jess," he corrected him.

Inside the house, Rory was just finishing getting ready when she was startled to hear both a knock followed by a ringing of the doorbell. Frowning at the strange demand for her attention, and wondering if it was Jess come to pick her up already, she moved quickly towards the front door. Once there, she reached to open it but then stopped at the last moment, listening to the voices beyond.

"You mean to say you've read all of Hemingway's novels already?"

"Yes, sir. _The Old Man and the Sea_ three times."

"Do you know, that is my favourite also? You know Rory was trying to convince me to read The Fountainhead, but I confess, Ms Rand is not really to my taste."

"I know. The words 'political nut' spring to mind, but I guess I've read worse."

"Ah, now tell me, where do you stand on the Russians?"

Rory opened the door at that moment, shock evident on her face. There was her boyfriend in deep literary debate with her grandfather, who seemed to be bearing gifts.

"Um, hi," she said eventually.

"Rory, my dear" said Richard, reaching to hug her. "I just came to drop off these gifts for you and your mother, and to wish you a Merry Christmas once again before your grandmother and I leave for our trip. Now I have met your young man here, I'm twice as glad I came over."

"Oh, thank you," she said, unsure which part she was truly answering for, the gifts to the approval of Jess. "Um, do you want to come in?"

"Oh, no, no," he insisted. "Must dash, but we'll see you when we return for Friday Night Dinner. Jess, we would love for you to come along some time. Please, any Friday you're free."

"I'll see what I can do." He nodded, before looking at Rory with eyes that said,'No way!' "Er, Merry Christmas, Mr Gilmore," he said then, figuring he should.

"Yes, indeed. Merry Christmas, Jess," he replied in kind, as he went back to his car.

"That was surreal," said Jess, looking to Rory then.

With a huge grin on her face, she shook her head.

"You and Grandpa getting along? That's not surreal. That's the greatest Christmas gift ever!"


	4. RUN - Baby's 1st Christmas

**A/N: So much for letting the The Runaways 'verse rest, huh? ;)**

4\. Baby's 1st Christmas  
 _'Verse: The Runaways 'Verse  
 _Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
 _Date: December 2005___

"Rory he's nine months old," said Jess, watching as Rory tied the ribbon on another gift for Jack. "He's not going to care about the gift wrap. He barely even knows it's Christmas, and he sure as hell isn't going to remember any of this."

"Shh!" she turned around and shushed him, with an exaggerated gesture. "Daddy's just being a grumpy pants, isn't he, Jack?" she asked the baby with a grin.

"No, Daddy's being a realist in a sea of fantasists." Jess rolled his eyes, handing their son to Rory with a smirk he couldn't help. "I had your mom in the diner earlier telling me how she'd got Jack all these gifts and that she'd been telling him about Santa and everything. Kids of nine months do not understand that."

"You don't know what he understands," Rory argued, though neither of them were really getting mad about it. "You know Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa Luke and Grandpa Lorelai," she said to Jack, bouncing him in her arms and laughing when he giggled. "Why can't you know who Santa is?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "You're cracked."

"Maybe, but you love me anyway."

"Very true," he agreed, leaning over to kiss Rory's lips and then Jack's head. "I'm just glad we can afford to buy him gifts. Can you imagine Christmas in that crappy apartment in New York?"

"I liked our crappy apartment in New York," Rory countered. "But I have to admit, I think we would've been pretty cold by now," she considered. "That was no place for our baby boy," she said definitely, hugging Jack close.

He immediately reached over her shoulder to bat at the ornaments on the pint-sized tree up on the corner cabinet.

"Nope, hands off," said Jess, getting in between his son and the decorations. "No smashing your Mommy's ornaments. She'll cry," he said definitely, serious for all of a second, before he started playing at biting off Jack's fingers, making the kid crack up.

"I would not cry!" she said, rolling her eyes and turning to look at him. "Well, maybe if it was the special one," she admitted, seeing the look on Jess' face.

There in front was a large round ornament, almost too big for the size of the tree, that had 'Baby's 1st Christmas' written on it in script. Jess looked at it and then at Rory and Jack cuddled together. For all his making fun, he wasn't at all sorry to be spending Christmas like this, with the woman he loved and their beautiful son.

"It's going to be great, Ror," he promised her, wrapping an arm around his family. "Jack's going to love it."

Rory smiled and kissed his cheek, knowing he still thought she was a little crazy, but touched that he was letting her do it without too much argument. It was just another reason to love Jess. They were going to have such a great Christmas.


	5. CAN - A Christmas Surprise

**A/N: Can't believe the reponse I'm getting on these. You guys rock! Thank you :)**

5\. A Christmas Surprise  
 _'Verse: canon  
 _Timeline: Season 7, after Merry Fisticuffs, before Santa's Secret Stuff  
 _Date: December 2006___

"Woah!" Rory gasped, looking up from her purse in time to see the baby stroller just coming before it ran over her toes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't... Jess."

"Hey, Rory," he replied, finding her a smile. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," she agreed, feeling as awkward as she ever had.

The last time she saw him had been at Truncheon in the Spring, when he kissed her and she had been forced to confess she was still seeing Logan. He was mad and she couldn't blame him. Since then all contact between them - which had been semi-regular for a while there - had completely ceased. She had missed him far more than she ever expected.

"You're here," she said pointlessly.

"Yup, came to meet my new sister," he said, gesturing down into the stroller. "Seemed like the thing to do."

"She is gorgeous," said Rory, looking down at Doula with a smile.

"Runs in the family," quipped Jess, noticing that Rory didn't really laugh or argue with that statement, in fact she looked altogether too serious now.

"Jess," she said, looking up then. "I just... I'm so sorry about before."

"Hey, it's fine," he assured her, glancing away. "Like I told you, it is what it is, you and me. Water under the bridge, move on," he said, making a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "You have a really cool older brother, you know that Doula?" she told the baby then. "I hope you grow up to appreciate him."

"I'll make sure she does." Jess smiled. "So, big Christmas plans with your mom?"

"Um, actually, no."

"Wow, comfortable to awkward in two-point-five seconds," said Jess, shaking his head. "So, that can only mean Christmas with the blond dick. Sorry," he added immediately he saw the look on Rory's face.

"Logan isn't as bad as you think," she told him, "but yes, I'm going to London to spend the holidays with him."

"Well, have a great time" said Jess, forcing a smile. "I have to get Doula home out of the cold, so..."

"Oh, sure, right." Rory nodded, more than a little disappointed that they had to part already. "Um, Merry Christmas, Jess. I'm glad I got to see you before I left."

"Me too" he assured her with a smile. "Maybe give me a call when you get back from London, or send me a picture of Buckingham Palace or something"

"I will," she said, smiling a little more genuinely.

"Cool," said Jess as he walked away. "Merry Christmas, Rory."

"Yeah, it'll be better now," she said to herself, smiling as she headed for home.


	6. AUM - Christmas in Stars Hollow

**A/N: I was aiming for canon with this until I realised that Rory & Jess would probably remember meeting pre-series when they actually met in canon, and so this became another (very different kind of) AU meeting instead :)**

6\. Christmas in Stars Hollow  
 _'Verse: AU Meeting  
 _ _Timeline: pre-series  
 _Date: December 1995____

"Hey, you're open," said Lorelai happily, shoving Rory ahead of her through the diner door. "I didn't think anywhere would be open Christmas Day, but we hoped."

"Grab a table, I'll be right over," said Luke, barely looking at them before he disappeared behind the curtain.

"This is so weird!" Rory hissed across the table. "Christmas lunch in a diner? This is the strangest thing ever."

"Honey, you're eleven. Live a few more years, and I promise you, you'll know weirder and stranger," Lorelai promised her, patting her hand.

Both Gilmore girls looked up as they heard Luke yelling on his way back downstairs.

"I'm not going to fight with you about this, Jess! Now get your butt down here!"

Luke picked up his order pad and pen from the counter as he passed and came over to the table, not looking happy as he asked the girls what they wanted to eat.

"Um, just the standard Christmas meal, please," said Rory politely, having glanced quickly at the menu.

"Same for me please, with coffee, obviously." Lorelai grinned. "Um, are you okay?" she asked then. "You look a little... frazzled."

"I'm fine," Luke snapped, noting down their order. "It's just not the greatest Christmas for me."

"Huh, do I ever know about that?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I don't really cook as a rule, but between us, me and Rory thought maybe we could at least manage a couple of Christmas-style TV dinners. Big mistake, huge."

"They exploded in the oven," Rory explained. "The kitchen looks like a war zone."

"With added gravy," Lorelai noted. "So, we came here, for the food, and for the hospitality, obviously," she said with a grin.

Luke couldn't help but crack a smile too.

"So, what's wrong with your Christmas?! she asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just... my sister," Luke explained, rolling his eyes. "She's having some problems, so Jess, that's her son, my nephew, he's here for Christmas... maybe longer, I don't know."

"Oh, okay," said Lorelai, still cheerful despite the sorry tale. "Um, so your nephew, he's how old?"

"Eleven," said a voice that definitely didn't come out of Luke. "Hi," said the owner, peering at the Gilmore girls.

"Hey!" Lorelai greeted him. "Jess, right?"

He nodded, without a word, staring rather more intently at Rory than anyone else. She blushed terribly, but was smiling all the same.

"So, we just put in our order with your Uncle Luke here," Lorelai continued, "and we were wondering if maybe you want to come join us to eat, since he's so busy and everything."

Jess blinked once then looked at Luke, who nodded in blind agreement. Then Jess' eyes went back to Rory, who continued to smile brightly.

"Okay," he said, pulling up a chair between Lorelai and Rory.

"Thank you," Luke mouthed to Lorelai, who waved it away with her hand.

Ten seconds later, Rory and Jess were talking books, and Lorelai was watching the exchange with amusement. Maybe not such a bad Christmas after all.


	7. TCO - Three's Company for Christmas

**A/N: You guys remember this story, right? ;)**

7\. Three's Company for Christmas

 _'Verse: Three's Company  
 _Timeline: post-fic  
 _Date: December 2010___

It was a noisy gathering in the Gilmore-Danes house, but nobody minded at all. Who could complain about seeing family that was loved so dearly for the festive season? Not that everybody was blood-related, but family was still the correct term as far as Rory was concerned.

She loved living in New York with Jess, and couldn't be happier, but it was always great for the both of them to come to Stars Hollow to visit. Rory always missed Mom and Luke, and Jess was eager enough to see his uncle these days too. They were both pleased to see baby Rose, though nobody mentioned how the kid connected Rory and Jess. To one she was half-sister, to the other, a cousin. That was too weird for words.

"It is one thing for me to have been attracted to both you and the guy you looked on as a brother," said Rory, "but I could use people not realising that we literally share a blood relation these days."

"Like the whole of this gossip-crazy town doesn't know already." Jess rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Logan, I'm surprised he's not here yet."

"Me too. I kind of wanted to make our announcement already."

"Hey, love birds!" Lorelai called to them from the couch. "What's with the whispering in corners? Did you not come here to spend time with Mommy?" she said, as Rory turned from the window, and Jess' arms, to look at her.

"We came here to spend time with everybody," her daughter assured her. "Including Logan, who should be here by now."

"He was never exactly known for being punctual," Jess considered, "but Amber seemed to be curing him of that,"

"She's a nice girl," said Lorelai, smiling, "and Logan's a nice guy, obviously, and they're going to make some insanely cute babies someday."

"She's obsessed since she had Rose" said Rory, rolling her eyes. "Ever since then, she expects everybody to make babies just because she did."

"Well, maybe they will," said Jess with a smirk.

Rory shot him a warning look, but it was all too late. Lorelai was up from the couch, and looking at them with wide eyes. She didn't even have to ask the question, she just suddenly knew. Rory's announcement was apparently blown, and in more ways than one, as a knock at the door led to Luke emerging from the kitchen to open it, and Logan and Amber walking in to the sound of Lorelai's voice.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a Grandma! This is the best Christmas ever!"

Rory would have been mad about it, but it was impossible. She was hugged and congratulated from all sides, and nobody could've been happier.

"Well, I'm not sure I'd be ready to be called Daddy just yet, but I can live with Uncle Logan," he said, hugging his two best friends at the same time.

"Trust me, the idea of being Daddy, not exactly without its scary side," admitted Jess, "but it's cool too."

"It's very cool," Rory agreed, going back into her boyfriend's arms. "We're going to be a very happy family of three," she said grinning. "And Mom's acting like this news is the best Christmas gift ever."

"Huh," said Jess, watching Lorelai across the room. "Could've saved a lot of money on that coffee machine."

Rory only laughed.


	8. RUN - Christmas Cookies

**A/N: Time for cuteness overload! :)**

8\. Christmas Cookies

 _'Verse: The Runaways 'verse  
 _Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
 _Date: December 2011___

The tradition had started with Rory and Lorelai. Jess really didn't have any of his own experiences to draw on from childhood when it came to Christmas activities, so most of the traditions that had to do with the tree, leaving food for Santa, and hanging stockings on the bannister rails came from the Gilmore girls. Jess was fine with that, and Jack and Tori were certainly ecstatically happy in every element of the Christmas experience.

At six and four, the kids were finally old enough to actually do things with regards to Christmas, like write letters to Santa, and make cards and decorations, however odd-looking and glitter-coated. One of the things Rory really wanted them to experience, as she had, was decorating cookies. She and her mom had always bought them from Weston's and just pretended they were home-made. With Jess around, the Mariano clan could actually do the baking themselves.

Jess had stated this proudly, ushering the kids into the kitchen to assist with the cookie dough. It didn't take long to realise what a big mistake he had made, especially when it came to insisting Rory go out a while so she could be surprised when she got home.

The Mariano kids were pretty well-behaved on any normal day. They didn't fight with each other very much like some other siblings might, they were pretty sensible and did as they were told much of the time. Apparently, baking brought out their feral side, or maybe it was just over-excitement and extra sugar that had them foaming at the mouths and acting like crazed animals. Jess was at a loss.

There was cookie dough everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, in Tori's hair, on Jack's shoes. The counter top was a sea of flour, and it was all Jess could do to keep the kids from touching the hot oven, or attacking each other with cookie cutters. In his attempts to keep order, which somehow were suddenly failing, he burnt the first batch of cookies, and the sight of blackened robins, frazzled trees, and crispy Santas had Tori sobbing inside of ten seconds. When she cried, Jack cried. Quite honestly, Jess wanted to cry too. This was not how he saw this going at all.

Still, by the time Rory came home she was thrilled to find two happy, smiling kids on the couch with their relaxed father, watching 'A Muppet Christmas Carol', whilst three trays of perfect Christmas cookies lay on the kitchen table waiting for icing and other decorations.

"Wow," she said, smiling widely. "You guys did great."

"We're the best bakers in the world!" said Jack happily.

"Best bakers," Tori agreed, nodding madly.

"What can I say? You've either got it or you don't." Jess shrugged.

Rory didn't question why she could smell a burnt aroma underneath the sweet cookie goodness, or how it was that ingredients enough for six batches of cookies seemed to be gone from the cupboards, despite only three dozen cookies having been made. She already heard from the neighnours about the screaming and the yelling that had taken place during what should have been a happy Christmas activity, but it wasn't worth spoiling the day for. Everything had worked out in the end, as it always did.

"Maybe the decorating should wait until tomorrow," she suggested. "That sound good?"

"Oh, man, yes," said Jess, giving himself away just a little. "And next year, maybe we'll buy the cookies at Weston's."


	9. CAN - A Christmas Card Surprise

**A/N: So, either most people missed yesterday's update or you guys didn't like it? Huh. Hope y'all like this one! :)**

9\. A Christmas Card Surprise  
 _'Verse: canon  
 _Timeline: Season 4, before A Family Matter  
 _Date: December 2003___

"Mail," said Jess' room-mate, throwing the envelopes right on top of him.

His hand groped out from under the three layers of blankets that still were not enough to keep him warm, and he pulled the mail inside the bedclothes with him, shivering yet. New York was impossibly cold when winter came, and this place didn't exactly have heating. He really should've stayed with Jimmy a while longer, seen out the colder months in California before returning home to the east coast, but it was too late for those kinds of regrets now.

Flipping on the flashlight from under his pillow, Jess leafed through the envelopes. Two contained demands for money he didn't have, so they could wait. Another was junk, and the next, what seemed to be a Christmas card from Liz. Jess couldn't even be bothered to open it right now. It was the last envelope that intrigued him, another Christmas card if he wasn't mistaken, but addressed in hand-writing that made his heart skip a beat.

He tore open the envelope in a second, barely noticing it had been redirected at least three times before it got here. The front of the card was a pretty generic snowy scene of a town, not dissimilar to Stars Hollow, he thought with a wry smile, but he was more interested on what was written on the inside.

'Dear Jess,

It's so strange, I have a million things I want to say to you but now I've sat down to write, none of them seem right. It's Christmas, almost anyway, and that should be a time for love and for forgiveness. Not so surprisingly, with those two things in mind, I've been thinking a lot about you lately.

You know that you hurt me. There's no way you think that you didn't, but I started to realise after a while that you were hurting too, and maybe I was some of the cause of that. We got it all wrong, Jess, both of us. You didn't handle anything well, but I wasn't exactly a saint myself. I guess we should've tried harder, but what's done is done. Can't go back, only forward.

So, the main reason I'm writing this card is to let you know, you're forgiven. I can't forget what you did to hurt me, how you left without a goodbye, all of that stuff, but I can try to understand and forgive you, if you're sorry, which I'm guessing you are. You were never a bad person, Jess, you just didn't know how to handle things. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you ever want to talk it out, we can. If you ever want to come back to Stars Hollow for any reason, you don't have to feel weird about it, okay?

I don't even know if you'll get this card. Luke has given me an address to send it to, but he warned me you might've moved again. Wherever you are Jess, I hope this card reaches you, and that you get to have some kind of Merry Christmas this year. I only ever wanted good things for you. That hasn't changed, it just can't.

Love, Rory.'

Jess got to the end of the missive and shook his head, realising too late that she had actually made him cry. She was right, he hadn't handled things well, neither of them had, but he really, really should not have left without a goodbye, or more importantly, without telling her how he really felt about her. He loved her, and some day he really was going to have to tell her. Maybe sooner rather than later would be good.


	10. FWW - The Christmas Wedding

**A/N: You guys remember this fic, right? I also hope you remember the non-canon character, otherwise this is not going to make sense! lol**

10\. The Christmas Wedding

 _'Verse: Fate's Wide Wheel  
 _Timeline: post-fic  
 _Date: December 2008___

"Have to say, I did not see this coming," said Jess, adjusting the tie he wished he wasn't wearing right now.

"I did," Rory insisted, knocking his hands away and fixing his tie for him before he made it any worse. "Tyler is such a nice guy, I always said he could make some lucky girl very happy."

"That I didn't doubt." Jess shook his head. "I'm just a little shocked at the speed. He only met Teresa in May. Seven months and they're getting married?"

"I guess when you know, you know." Rory shrugged.

Jess looked sideways at her, not saying any more, partly because the ceremony was about to begin, but mostly for other reasons. He did think it was strange to see Tyler getting married, mostly because the guy known for his piercings and tattoos as much as his great coffee, was now wearing a suit and making nice with the straight-laced parents of his bride.

Teresa was almost an Italian Rory. She was the good girl type, and though Tyler was the nicest guy, he was also not an obvious partner for a woman who crocheted her own hats and never wore a skirt above her ankles. It just went to prove that you shouldn't judge books by their covers, after all, people might look at the two of them and wonder how they worked too. Jess wasn't sure what it was that made two people fit together the way he and Rory, or Tyler and Teresa, just did. He only knew it happened, and there was no undoing it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest. "You may kiss the bride."

There was rapturous applause and Rory was actively crying as Tyler kissed his wife, sealing their marriage vows. As the doors were opened, snow fell thickly on the New York streets. It was a beautiful Christmas Eve, and this had been a beautiful wedding.

"Does it get better than this?" asked Rory, smiling at Jess, as the happy couple passed by down the aisle, arm in arm.

"Maybe" he said, suddenly deciding he really couldn't wait until tomorrow to do this. "How about next time, I play the groom and you get to be the bride?"

Rory's eyes went so wide at his words.

"Jess, did you just...?" she began to ask, shock clearly taking the rest of the question away, but he had to know what she meant.

"I thought I made it pretty clear," he said, smirking some, as the few remaining guests from the wedding filed out of the church, leaving them alone, save for the priest. "I guess I'm going to have to spell it out," he considered then, awkwardly getting down on one knee in the aisle. "Rory Gilmore, this was supposed to be your Christmas present, but I guess you could have it a day early," he said, pulling the ring from his pocket and holding it out to her. "Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes and a shake in her voice, Rory nodded her head.

"Yes, Jess. Oh my God, yes!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand for the ring, and throwing her arms around him the second he was on his feet.

They were kissing with a passion, without a thought in their heads but happiness. Neither Rory nor Jess noticed their audience of one, even when he spoke.

"Well, we have many weddings here, but this is the first engagement I have seen," said the priest to himself. "May God bless you both," he told them softly, though they never heard, "and a Merry Christmas to you."


	11. KID - Christmastime Call

11\. Christmastime Call  
 _'Verse: The Kids 'verse  
 _Timeline: The Kids Are Alright, between Chapters 18 & 19 (AU Season 2)  
 _Date: December 2001___

"Hey, Jess."

"Rory, hi."

"So, this gift that showed up in the mail that says it's from Santa. I'm guessing your handiwork?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Bad liar. You really expect me to believe that Santa would force a Hemingway novel on me? He is not that mean."

"I don't know, it depends. Were you a good girl?"

"Jess!"

"You know, I didn't know you could hear blushing over the phone, but hey, I can. Are you reading it?"

"Maybe. Three chapters so far."

"And?"

"It's not so bad. Thank you, by the way. I just feel bad now that I didn't get you anything."

"It's not compulsory."

"Friends are supposed to buy friends Christmas gifts, especially when that friend buys the other friend a gift."

"Did you hear the part where I said 'not compulsory'? Don't stress on it, Rory. Read the book, don't read the book, whatever. I had an extra copy and I thought maybe you'd want to give it another try."

"Thank you, again."

"You're welcome. So, anything interesting happening over there?"

"Not really. It's snowed some, but I guess that's the same in Hartford."

"Yup. It's why I haven't had a chance to visit yet. I guess there's not much point now since you guys will be here for the New Year's party in a couple of days."

"I guess. It'll be good to see you... and Paris, and your mom, and her dad. Everybody."

"Yeah. It'll be good to see you too. You, and your mom, and Luke."

"Right. Um, I should go. I have to meet Lane in a few minutes. She needs an excuse to escape Mrs Kim at least once a day in school breaks, or her head explodes from the pressure."

"Sounds great. Have fun, and I guess I'll see you in three days."

"Three days. See you then. Bye, Jess."

"Bye, Rory."


	12. CAN - A Christmas Spy

**A/N: I'm sure this has been done before and in various forms, but whatever, I wanted to do it my way ;)**

12\. A Christmas Spy  
 _'Verse: canon  
T _imeline: Season 2, The Bracebridge Dinner  
 _Date: December 2001___

Something woke Rory with a start. Since her mom was fast asleep, and everything else appeared silent and still, she couldn't imagine what had happened. Then there was another sound, footsteps by the door.

"Grandma?" she whispered in the dark, unable to guess who else would be there.

Getting up out of bed, Rory threw on a dressing gown and put her feet into her shoes, creeping over to the door and peeking out. Just as she looked, a figure in black disappeared around the corner. With a frown on her face, Rory followed, not even thinking about any danger. They were safe in the inn, it could only be one of the guests creeping around, and now her interest was piqued.

The figure headed down the stairs and Rory followed in silent steps. From the bottom of the steps, she watched the figure move towards the door, then wrap himself up in a coat she recognised. Suddenly the figure took shape, a young man she knew very well.

"Jess," she whispered to herself, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth when she realised he might hear - he didn't.

When he headed out the front door, Rory considered going back to bed for all of a second, before deciding to give chase. Hurrying after Jess, she couldn't say why she was doing such a thing, except for curiousity when it came to the new guy in town. He intrigued her more than a bit, rightly or wrongly, and she really did want to know what he was up to.

Outside, Rory found she couldn't figure out where Jess had gone, then she heard a clattering from the old potting shed. The next moment, he was heading back towards her, and Rory put her back flat against the wall so he wouldn't see her. It was dumb, she could've spoken up, asked what he was doing, but somehow Rory didn't want to be so brazen. She liked the idea of just following him around, seeing Jess as he was when he was by himself, not the front she was sure he put on for everybody else.

She continued to stalk him, ducking behind trees and telephone poles and the sides of buildings as she followed him all the way to the town square. Rory was shocked they walked so far without her feeling the cold, but the whole situation seemed weirdly exhilarating, and the thrill of it all easily kept her warm.

From far enough away not to be noticed, she watched Jess heft a shovel in his hands, wondering what on earth he was about to do. She realised his plan just a second before it was set in motion, and almost yelled at him to stop. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do it as the power-buffed ringer snowman exploded in a cloud of white, once, twice, three times, until there was nothing left but a messy pile of snow.

Seemingly satisfied with the job he had done, Jess walked away, stopping briefly by the snowwoman built by the Gilmore Girls. There was a horrible moment when Rory thought he was about to destroy _all_ the snow people, when suddenly he raised his hand in a kind of salute and then turned to walk away.

The next morning, Rory acted like she had no idea what happened, and looked as surprised as Lorelai when they saw the crushed winning snowman, knowing they would now be the winners of the competition. Of course, she knew the truth. Only she knew Jess had fulfilled one of her Christmas wishes, and some day Rory planned on paying him back for that kindness somehow.


	13. RUN - The Ghosts of Christmases Past

**A/N: Who was it that told me they liked old Rory & Jess in the Runaways 'verse? Well, whoever it was, you're welcome ;)**

13\. The Ghosts of Christmases Past

 _'Verse: The Runaways 'Verse  
 _Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
 _Date: December 2045___

"I'm glad we never moved," said Rory, watching the snow fall beyond the window. "It's so weird not having the kids here for Christmas, but it always feels like they're with us, so long as we're in this house."

"They'll be back before you know it," Jess reminded her, bringing a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. "When they grew up and got married, we knew they'd have to spend at least some special occasions with the in-laws."

"I know." Rory nodded, leaning into his embrace. "Honestly, I never thought I could bear to leave home, and then our apartment in New Haven was so perfect."

"It was small," Jess noted.

"Yeah, but it was ours, and we were happy there," she said, looking at him.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you," he told her, kissing her nose and making her giggle, like the teen she was when they first met. "Now, come here."

Jess guided Rory towards the couch, and she went willingly, though clearly wondered was he was up to. They moved around the furniture and sat down together. Rory looked expectantly at her husband.

"Now what?" she asked when nothing was said or done.

"Now..." said Jess, reaching behind his back for something then putting his arm up over their heads.

Another girlish giggle escaped Rory's lips as she spotted the mistletoe, and happily leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"That part never did stop working," said Jess, smirking as wickedly as he ever had.

"And somehow, we managed to make all the other parts work too," said Rory happily, leaning back into the couch cushions with his arm around her now. "We've had so many happy years, Jess. I always wanted it to happen, but I'm not sure I truly believed when we were seventeen."

"Same for me," he admitted, kissing her grey hair the moment her head touched his shoulder. "I wanted to make it work, but back then... God, when I remember the first Christmas we were together. I was such a jerk."

"No," Rory insisted, until she saw the look on his face. "Well, maybe a little," she admitted with a smile she couldn't help, "but you got better. After the kids came along, we had a lot of really great Christmases."

"They're not over," Jess promised her, "and as much as it will be weird without the kids this year, I think we can have a good time, Mrs Mariano," he told her, twirling the sprig of mistletoe between his fingers.

"Hmm, I'd like to think so, Mr Mariano," Rory replied, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she curled in ever closer to her husband and pulled the blanket across the both of them. "Is it bad that I'd kind of like a nap first?"

She felt Jess laugh more than she heard it, her head falling onto his chest as they got comfortable on the couch together.

"I'm glad you said that so I didn't have to," he told her, closing his eyes.

There was something to be said for a nice, quiet Christmas, alone together.


	14. SNA - A Perfect Family Christmas

**A/N: Ah, Snapshots. The only way I could find to feel better about the revival.**

14\. A Perfect Family Christmas  
' _Verse: Snapshots  
 _Timeline: between Chapters 4 & 5  
 _Date: December 2018___

Jess wasn't sure how this Christmas was going to go. It was his first with the new family set-up, since he deliberately avoided it last year. Come new year, it would be one whole year since he and Rory got back together, their final chance at making it work. Last Christmas, he had spent alone in Philly, feeling sorry for himself, imagining a scene much like the one he was part of now. A happily married Luke and Lorelai, a smiling Rory with a baby on her knee. Of course, he had imagined this set-up in the living room of the Crap Shack, not in a large house in Nantucket with Emily Gilmore standing by.

"So, how is the publishing business, Jess?" she asked over the rim of her martini glass.

"It's fine, thanks," he said, nodding once, moving a little closer to Rory and Jacob in the hopes of avoiding further questioning. "The latest book by a certain author is doing pretty well."

"I like to think so," said Rory, smiling widely. "Mommy didn't know she had that book in her until Jess told her so," she told Jake then, bouncing the little one on her knees.

"Wonderful," said Emily, taking another sip of her drink. "Well, I must admit I don't fully understanding airing one's dirty laundry to the public in such a way, but if it makes you happy, I suppose that's what counts."

As she turned away, Jess shared a look with Rory who mouthed 'sorry' for maybe the fifth time that day. The first of four days to be spent here. Jess had a feeling he was going to be overjoyed when he could finally get out, but he would forebear.

"You're doing great," Rory whispered to him, as conversation started between Emily and Lorelai on the other side of the room.

"Thanks," said Jess, smiling when Jake crawled from Rory's lap to his own and hugged him, as if he knew he needed the support. "As painful as this is, I happen to think you're worth it. Both of you," he said, rubbing Jacob's back.

"Santa!" he cried happily. "Santa, Santa, Santa!" he repeated, wiggling in a little baby dance.

"Yeah, Santa's coming tonight!" Jess said happily, acting as excited about it as he was. "And since you've been the best kid ever this year, he's going to bring you some really cool stuff."

Rory watched the two of them together, and smiled the biggest smile. It didn't matter that she could hear Grandma and Mom bickering in the background, or could see Luke sitting with his head in his hands out the corner of her eye. She was here with Jake and Jess, and the three of them were just perfect together. Christmas would be wonderful no matter what, and the future was looking incredibly bright. Rory couldn't imagine what Santa was going to find to bring for her tonight. She already had everything she could ever want.


	15. CAN - Crossed Wires at Christmas

**A/N: I only watched the revival once... This could've happened, right?**

15\. Crossed Wires at Christmas

 _'Verse: canon_

 _Timeline: A Year in the Life, Winter_

 _Date: December 2015_

Rory ran down the stairs, calling for her mom, only to find the rest of the house empty. A Post It tacked to the hall table said Lorelai and Luke had gone out but would be back in a couple of hours. With a sigh, Rory turned a full circle trying to decide what to do next, before settling on calling Conde Nast one more time.

Grabbing the phone, she hit redial and waited. She only tried a half hour ago, before she had gone upstairs to shower, but had failed to get through. Rory was getting antsy about this interview now. She really needed to firm up the date and time and make it happen, without it getting pushed back one more time.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi," said Rory, confused by the informal greeting. "I'm sorry, is this not...?"

"Rory?"

"Jess?"

"Why are you so surprised when you called me?" he checked, clearly as baffled as Rory was herself.

Pulling the phone away from her face, she stared at it pointlessly, then replaced it at her ear.

"I'm at home. I hit redial... I guess Luke called you while I was in the shower," she suddenly realised.

"He called," Jess agreed. "He wanted to ask if I'd make it over to the Hollow for Christmas."

"Oh, will you?" she asked, experiencing the strangest feeling of butterflies at the thought - it had been a while since she saw him last, at least four years, in fact.

"I was going to, but things are pretty crazy right now. Doesn't look like it's going to happen, but hey, they have you there, so the festivities will continue."

"Yeah, apparently," said Rory, hoping she didn't sound as sad as she felt.

"Wow. I haven't heard that tone since you dropped out of Yale," said Jess. "You okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Rory sighed, wandering over to the stairs and sitting down on the bottom step. "You ever look at your life and wonder what happened?"

"I know it's Christmas, but it sounds like you started drinking early."

"Jess! Be serious. Don't you ever just wish you could go back and start over?"

He was the wrong person to say that to, and they both knew it. Of course, he had that wish at times, never more so than when he thought of Rory. If they had figured things out years before, they might be together right now. Married, happy, with a kid even. As it was, Rory was short on employment, cash, a home, and any kind of love life, beyond Paul who she kept forgetting about. Everything was just a mess.

"Rory, I don't know what to tell you," Jess admitted, "except that whatever it is you think is going wrong, I know you can fix it. You did it before, you'll do it again. Gilmores don't give up, right?"

"Right," she agreed, swallowing hard so she didn't cry. "Thank you, Jess. It's been so long. I really wish you were coming here for Christmas."

"For what it's worth, me too," he agreed, "but I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Jess."

"Merry Christmas, Rory. Take care of yourself."


	16. AUM - What Do You Want for Christmas?

**A/N: I believe this was my beta's personal favourite of the Advent one-shots :)**

16\. What Do You Want for Christmas?  
 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
 _Timeline: post-revival  
 _Date: December 2019___

"Daddy, look! Daddy!"

"I know, I saw," said Jess, crouching down to the little girl's level. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"'Mazing," she intoned, nodding her head. "Look! 'Mazing!" she repeated more loudly to the woman stood in front of her in the line.

"Oh, me? Oh, yes," said Rory, shaking her head. "It really is amazing," she agreed. "We're really excited to meet Santa, aren't we, bubba?" she said, bouncing the baby boy in her arms.

"Santa!" the little girl cried happily. "He's 'mazing"

Jess sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if a headache was imminent.

"Don't tell me, it's the new word of the week?"

"Word of the _month_ ," he told her, shaking his head, "and it's my fault. I started it, I know, I just... She's obsessed!" he said in a whisper that would have been yelling if he could've got away with it.

Rory laughed prettily. "Well, we don't have too many words yet, do we, kiddo?" she said to the baby in her arms - he buried his face in her shoulder. "Will's a little shy."

"Something that Talia definitely isn't," said Jess, literally reigning his daughter in before she ran off without a thought. "She's just like her mom used to be."

"I'm 'mazing," she said, tipping her head back to look at Jess.

"You certainly have a beautiful name," said Rory. "The original Sleeping Beauty, if I'm not mistaken."

"Someone's well-read," said Jess, clearly impressed by her knowledge.

Rory blushed terribly, but was prevented from saying more as the line moved a little closer to Santa, sitting in his winter wonderland.

"What's your name?" asked Talia then, pulling on Rory's coat.

"Oh, I'm Rory," she said, watching confusion come over Talia's face. "Actually, officially, I am Lorelai Gilmore, the second, thanks to my mom."

"Wow. Like royalty, huh, Tal?" said Jess, making her giggle. "Jess Mariano," he introduced himself, feeling as if he should in the circumstances.

Rory nodded, then looked to Will as he made noise and pointed in obvious excitement into the scene at the head of the line.

"I know," she said, kissing his hair. "Santa's right there. He's pretty amazing," she said, smirking terribly as she glanced back at Jess.

He smirked right back at her, unable to help being amused as Talia started repeating her favourite word over and over.

"Wow. Somebody doesn't care if they end up on the naughty list."

"She's so adorable. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Rory giggled like a kid herself.

"Well, maybe you could make it up to me," said Jess, immediately regretting his wording when he saw her eyes go wide. "I meant maybe we could go for a coffee after this. There's a cart right by the kids play area, so I thought-,"

"Yes," said Rory. "You had me at 'coffee'," she assured him.

Jess smiled at that, and then the line moved forward a little more.

"Daddy!" Talia yelled until he looked down at her. "I know what I want for Christmas," she announced happily.

"Oh yeah?" said Jess, glancing back to Rory. "Me too, kid. Me too."


	17. DIS - A Christmas Question

**A/N: I know the AU meetings are really popular, but you guys like the stuff connected to my old fics too, yes? Hope so...**

17\. A Christmas Question  
 _'Verse: Did I Say That Out Loud?  
 _Timeline: post fic, AU Season 5  
 _Date: December 2004___

There was no way Rory would dream of spending Christmas away from her family. Actually, Jess wasn't sure he would be any more happy about staying away from Luke or even Lorelai for the festive season. It was why they were here now, just him and Rory, at the apartment in New Haven, having their own private pre-Christmas, for lack of a better name, before the main event tomorrow.

"I can't believe you let me do all this," said Rory happily, putting the last piece of tape on the final gift she needed to wrap.

"Hey, you can wrap all my gifts whenever you want, it is not something I'll fight you on," said Jess from his place on the couch.

Rory hit him across the leg with a length of ribbon, and he mimed agony at her pathetic attempt.

"You know I was talking about decorating this place," she said through her laughter. "It's not quite as glitter-filled as home, but it's pretty close."

Jess looked around at the Christmas tree that was overtaking his living room, the tinsel and twinkle lights strewn all over, and the row of Christmas cards in front of most of his books on the shelves. In the bedroom, there was another small tree and more twinkle lights. Jess would have had none of this without Rory's influence, but honestly, he didn't hate it.

"You're lucky I love you this much," he told her, reaching to pull her up onto the couch beside him. "Not just any guy would live in Santa's workshop for a month to please a woman."

"Well, you're not just any guy," she told him, kissing him soundly. "So, now all the gifts are wrapped ready for tomorrow, do we eat?"

Jess checked his watch. "Another ten minutes should do it."

"Did I also mention that I love dating a guy that cooks?" Rory grinned.

"I'm getting a lot of love tonight," he said, kissing her lips.

"Play your cards right, it's not over yet," she told him saucily, kissing him back.

They were getting more than a little horizontal when suddenly Jess pulled away. Rory was surprised at first, then her brain caught up with her body.

"Oh, right," she said. "Food's almost ready."

"That's not it," said Jess, shaking his head, but still following her lead when she sat up straight. "I, er, I have another Christmas gift I wanted to give you early."

"Okay." Rory was a little confused, at least for a moment, until she realised Jess was on the carpet in front of her, on one knee. "Oh my God!"

"Rory, this past year since I came back... I never thought I could get so lucky as to be with you again, for everything to work out the way it has. Now, I'm not stupid. I know now is not the time, because you've got Yale to finish, and this apartment isn't exactly a palace, but... I'm not asking for now, I'm just saying, someday, not too far away, Rory, will you marry me?"

There were tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat as she looked down at him, eyes focused more on the sincere look on his face than the diamond ring in the velvet box. Her voice shook when she tried to speak, but it didn't matter. Jess heard the only word he needed to hear.

"Yes."


	18. CAN - Calling Home for Christmas

18\. Calling Home for Christmas  
 _'Verse: canon  
 _Timeline: Season 6  
 _Date: December 2005___

"Aaw, geez!" Luke exclaimed, balancing four plates in two hands and hearing the phone ring behind the counter.

"It's okay, I'll get it," Rory offered, hopping up from her stool at the counter where she had been studiously reading.

"I always said you were a good kid," said Luke, smiling at her as they passed each other.

Rory giggled at the comment, picking up the phone with a bright smile.

"Good afternoon, Luke's Diner. How may we help you?"

"Rory?"

"Jess?"

It was tough to say who was more surprised to find the other person on the end of the line. Certainly, neither of them had been expecting each other.

"You work at the diner now? I thought you went back to Yale?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, no, and yes, I did," Rory rambled in true Gilmore style, before finally getting her bearings. "I don't work here, I just offered to grab the phone because Luke had his hands full, and I am back at Yale, except right now it's Christmas vacation, so I'm actually back home for a while" she explained. "Jess?" she prompted when he took a long time in replying. "You still there?"

"I'm here," he assured her. "Just a little out of practice on the speed at which you Gilmores talk."

"Sorry," Rory apologised.

"Don't be," he said, with a smile she was sure she could hear. "It's good to hear your voice. You sound happier than last we talked."

"I am happier," she promised him. "Actually, you're a big part of the reason why."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, a lot of people had tried to talk to me about the way my life was going. Mom, Luke, Paris. It just didn't work. I thought I knew better. It was you that made me see the truth, Jess. I made such a mess of everything. When I think of where I might be this Christmas if not for you. Still at my grandparents or maybe living with Logan, but not talking to Mom, not going to Yale... Let's just say, it would not have been a holly, jolly time for Rory Gilmore."

"Hey, you fixed it in the end," he told her softly. "Maybe I gave you a push in the right direction, but you did the hard work."

"I could say the same about you and your book, but you'd argue too," she pointed out smartly.

Jess laughed and Rory laughed too. It felt good to laugh, especially together.

"Oh, Luke is free now, I'll pass you over," said Rory, suddenly noticing him standing there. "Have a great Christmas, Jess."

"You too, Rory. Maybe I'll see you soon."

"I'd like that," she told him honestly, before handing over the phone, and walking back to her seat with a definite spring in her step.


	19. RUN - Christmas in New York

19\. Christmas in New York  
 _'Verse: The Runaways  
 _Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
 _Date: December 2026___

"We have the best kids ever," declared Rory happily.

"Can't argue with that," said Jess, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "You think maybe we talked about that Summer a little too much?" he asked then, smirking as he was wont to do.

"No," said Rory, before reconsidering. "Maybe, but it's not like we ever gave them all the sordid details."

"Sordid?" Jess echoed. "Huh. I didn't realise it was sordid."

"Not sordid," his wife reconsidered, "but there was a lot of sex before marriage, which is hardly the example to set children."

"I guess not." Jess nodded. "Still, best Summer of my life," he told her, moving to kiss her lips.

Rory was more than happy to fall into the moment for a while. Of course, it seemed like a shame to spend a special Christmas trip to New York in a hotel room, when there were so many sights to see, but she and Jess had seen them all before, many times. Besides, the kids knew when they bought them said trip, that they would spend most of the time in the hotel. It was why they clubbed together to get them the honeymoon suite in such a fancy place for a couple of nights, a combined anniversary and Christmas gift.

"Anyway," said Rory when a they parted from their kiss, "if not for that Summer and how we spent it, Jack wouldn't exist."

"That is true," Jess agreed. "They're good kids, but I have to admit, a couple of days alone with you, it doesn't suck."

"I'll agree with that," she said, grinning all over her face. "It's weird though, being here, at Christmas time. I know we're not missing anything. I mean, Jack is away on his ski trip with his college buddies, and Tori was desperate to be alone with Dax just this once, but it's still weird, not being at home."

Jess really wanted to tell her she was being dumb, or at least argue that he wasn't missing home at all, because this was ten times better. Unfortunately, it hadn't taken long for Stars Hollow to get under his skin the first time around, and now, having lived there all these years and raised his family in that crazy place, it was home, and he missed it too.

"How about we go out for a while?" Jess suggested then, conscious of them both becoming maudlin if they weren't careful. "It just got dark, so all the lights will be on. We can take a walk in the snow, get some coffee, maybe go ice-skating, enjoy the whole New York Christmas experience, and then when we get back here, I'll take your mind off home some more," he said with a wicked smirk.

Rory giggled and blushed like the teen she hadn't been in twenty years.

"That sounds very good to me, husband of twenty years," she said, grinning.

"Then that's what we'll do, wife of twenty years," he told her, planting one more kiss on her lips.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad way to spend Christmas after all.


	20. CAN - Remembering Christmas

20\. Remembering Christmas  
 _'Verse: canon  
 _Timeline: Season 5,_ _between But Not as Cute as Pushkin and Women of Questionable Morals  
 _Date: December 2004___

"Mom!" Rory called as she came in the front.

"Hey, sweets!" Lorelai called back. "I'll be down in a few. Oh, you have a pile of mail - I tossed it on your desk."

Rory called a 'thanks' then heard a clattering and then the shower go on in the bathroom upstairs. So much for 'a few', she figured her mom was probably going to be a while. Wandering into the kitchen, she grabbed herself a coffee from the still-warm pot and a cookie from the jar. Christmas meant so many more awesome kinds of food from Sookie, and Rory loved that.

Heading for her room, Rory stuffed her cookie into her mouth with one hand and used the other to flip through the mail on her desk. There were a few cards from friends and family, some junk mail, and then an envelope with familiar hand-writing that made her gasp. Rory choked some on inhaled cookie crumbs, eyes watering and preventing her from getting a proper look at the envelope now gripped tightly in her hand.

"Jess," she said to herself, just as soon as the coughing subsided.

Unsure what to expect, she carefully tore open the envelope and pulled out the last thing she expected from him - a Christmas card. The black and white picture of New York covered in snow was beautiful, but Rory was baffled still. She needed to know what Jess wanted and as she began to read, she soon found out.

'Rory,

I really hope you're reading this. I have this idea that maybe you'll see my handwriting and throw it straight in the trash, but I can't believe Yale would've changed you that much. You're the last good person. You'd be willing to at least read my card, right?

I don't know what it is about this time of year. Just makes me think too much about the past. Christmas with Liz was never exactly great. If anything, the best Christmases I ever had were in Stars Hollow. Crazy, huh? Well, maybe not so crazy, since a large part of why I liked those Christmases so much was because you were a part of them.

Actually, this year, I haven't been thinking so much about Christmases past, but of this past summer. I was a real idiot, asking you to run away with me, and it didn't take me long to realise that. I meant everything else I said, Ror. About loving you, about wanting to make a life with you somewhere else. If you'd wanted to, I would've made that work in a heartbeat, but I knew it was impossible.

We have plenty in common, you and me, but we're far from the same. I was never tied to one place like you are. You've got family, friends, school, and I get that you wouldn't want to leave them for me. I don't blame you for that, and I'm just hoping that maybe you can understand why I needed to get away, why I wanted you with me.

There's no way for me regret getting out. I'm doing so much better now, away from Stars Hollow. Of everything there, I only miss you, nothing and nobody else.

So, I'm hoping you've forgiven me for what happened, and that maybe, someday, if I ever come back to visit, we'll be cool. Have a great Christmas, Ror.

Love always, Jess.'

With tears in her eyes, Rory couldn't keep from smiling as she stared once again at the picture on the Christmas card Jess had sent, then went over and pinned it onto her cork board. Staring at it still, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"I forgive you, Jess," she said, however pointlessly. "I hope you have a great Christmas too, and I'll see you soon."


	21. KID - The Possibilities of Christmas

21\. The Possibilities of Christmas  
 _'Verse: The Kids 'Verse  
 _Timeline: If The Kids Are United, during Chapter 16 (AU Season 3)  
 _Date: December 2003___

"So, is Paris okay?" asked Rory, idly making a snowball between her gloved hands.

"Having a great time with the boyfriend's family, from what I heard," Jess assured her, watching with some amusement as Luke and Lorelai continued their snowball fight, hardly noticing that he and Rory had retreated to the porch steps for a break from the crazy.

"Well, that's good," Rory said of Paris and Jamie, giving up on her snowball and letting it crumble to the ground. She looked up at the so-called grown-ups running around like kids then and giggled at the sight. "Sometimes I think it'd be cool if Mom and Luke met when they were our age," she considered aloud, "but then I think, I might not be here then. You ever think about how life would be if you really were Paris' brother?" she asked Jess. "I mean, we would've met a little sooner."

Jess shrugged. "If Liz had stuck around here when I was a kid, we might've grown up together."

"That would've been cool." Rory grinned. "I'll bet you were a really cute kid," she said, shoving his shoulder with her own.

"You think it would've been cool?" asked Jess, eyes widening some, even as he completely ignored her potential compliment or possible teasing. "Even if your mom married my uncle when we were still kids and we got raised as cousins?"

It was almost too funny to watch the big grin dissolve off Rory's face and turn into something truly disgusted by his words.

"Why'd you have to go and make it... icky?" she asked, shaking off the feeling that came over her then.

"I didn't make it icky," he told her definitely, reaching for a handful of snow, "it just would be icky" he assured her, balling up the snow in-between his hands.

"Well, thankfully, it's not icky," said Rory, leaning into him some more. "It's just good."

"Agreed," he said, smiling as she kissed his lips.

The snow fell from his hands as they got a little lost in make-out mode. It probably should've occurred to them they were outside and not at all alone, but the heat between them easily made them forget about the cold, and everything else besides. At least until the smash of snow against their heads made them spring apart.

"Come on, lazy kids!" Lorelai yelled at them.

"That is not what we came out here for," Luke reminded them, tossing another snowball that narrowly missed Jess' head.

"Geez!" he complained, though he was smiling all the same.

"Okay," said Rory getting to her feet and offering Jess a hand up to. "I think this means war," she said definitely.

"You got that right," Jess agreed, as they both went on the attack, laughing all the way.


	22. AUM - Christmas in a Winter Wonderland

**A/N: Anyone who gets the canon reference in this AU story gets an extra Christmas cookie ;)**

22\. Christmas in a Winter Wonderland  
 _'Verse: AU, in which Rory & Jess never met before  
 _Timeline: post-series  
 _Date: December 2009___

He spotted her from the other side of the rink, gripping onto the edge like her life depended on it. How she had got this far from the entrance when she was so scared and unsteady, Jess couldn't imagine. All he did know was that it wasn't in him to leave a damsel in distress stranded like that.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he arrived before her, pulling to a perfect stop on the ice.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she said, looking anything but as her skates shifted under her as if of their own volition, almost sending her sprawling again. "I... I'm just... I'm not the greatest skater."

"Huh, I never would've guessed," said Jess, barely surpressing a smirk. "Look, it's fine. You're not the first person to think they can handle it and then find they can't. I should know, I work here."

"You do?" she checked, looking down when he tapped the name tag on his jacket. "Oh, hi, Jess. I'm Rory," she told him, "and you know, what? It seemed like a really good idea to tell my blind date to get lost when he turned a little handsy on me. Who wants a pervert for Christmas, right? So, I told him to go, leave me alone, never look back, and he did."

"Leaving you in the middle of the ice with no way back," said Jess, suddenly realising how this had happened. "Well, Rory, I'm happy to help you back to safety, just so long as you're comfortable..." he said vaguely as he reached for her.

She seemed to realise what he meant pretty easily. For all that Rory wasn't happy with her date getting too familiar on a first date, Jess couldn't really help her without taking a hold, however innocently.

"You don't seem like the weirdo type," she said definitely. "I trust you."

"Thanks" said Jess, finding that to be quite the compliment, considering her situation. "Okay, so, you ready?"

Rory nodded, though she still looked awfully nervous as Jess prised one of her hands from the wall and held it tight in his. He put his arm around her then, holding her fairly close, then instructed her on how to move her feet as they pushed away from the wall. It was a fair distance back to the safety of the entrance, and they had to weave around several other couples, a few kids, and individuals as well.

Though Rory had expected to want to get off the ice as soon as possible, now Jess was holding her safely and guiding her way, ice-skating suddenly felt like it could be as much fun as she always imagined it might. When they got near to the edge, Jess spoke softly in her ear.

"If you want to get out of here, we need to slow down," he explained, "or we can turn right and make another circuit, now you seem to have the hang of things."

Rory curled further into his embrace, keeping her eyes forward when she replied.

"Turn right," she said, smiling and blushing at the same time as they skated on.

Jess smiled too, even though she couldn't see right now. "As you wish."


	23. RUN - Father Christmas

**A/N: Christmas cookies for everyone who got the Teach Me Tonight reference in the previous fic - that is one of my all-time fave eps and it just fitted so well, I couldn't resist ;) And now for something completely different!**

23\. Father Christmas  
 _'Verse: The Runaways 'Verse  
 _Timeline: Our Little Corner of the World  
 _Date: December 2009___

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jess complained, sounding way too grumpy for the outfit he was wearing. "Why aren't you in this stupid suit?" he asked Luke crossly, though it came off more comical than angry through the ridiculous false beard.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Lorelai, the lint brush halting half way across Jess' back. "Your uncle Luke is many things, but dear husband of mine is not Santa material. He's just not the holly, jolly type."

"He's closer to the shape than I am."

"Hey!" Luke protested at that remark, knocking Jess upside the head as well.

"Geez!" he complained, when his hat flew off. "I was kidding!"

"Me too," his uncle countered. "Ha ha," he added flatly.

Rory rolled her eyes and moved to retrieve Jess' fallen hat, replacing it on his head.

"I think you look great," she told him with a grin, "and the kids are going to be so happy to see Santa."

"Until they all realise it's just me," Jess reminded her.

"Nuh-uh." Rory shook her head. "You're a good enough actor, and they're so little, they'll never guess. Come on, the oldest one is going to be Davey, and he's only six. Whilst he may be on the brink of realising Santa isn't exactly real, I highly doubt he's going to expect to find the jolly gift-giver is actually his Uncle Jess."

"He seems like an unlikely candidate on the surface, doesn't he?" Lorelai considered, moving around to the front of Jess to check her handiwork. "Wow, I am good," she said, admiring the suit that had taken some major adjusting to fit around Jess without looking truly ridiculous. "I think you're convincing enough. Just, lower your voice, ho, ho, ho a lot, and after two minutes, the kids will be so distracted by gifts, they'll never notice it's you."

"Sure, whatever," Jess grumbled, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"We should go check on things across the street," said Luke then, checking his watch. "The kids are gonna figure out something is up before long."

"Very true," Lorelai agreed. "So, Santa in T minus 5?"

"We'll be there," Rory promised when Jess failed to, and she waved to her mom and Luke as they disappeared from the dance studio.

"I swear to God, this better work, and you better never ask me to do this again," said Jess as Rory turned back to him.

"Hmm, I think of better outfits you've worn," Rory considered. "So yes, I promise never to ask you to do this again, and for the pain and suffering that you're enduring, I will make it up to you. Maybe I'll put on an outfit that you really, really like later," she said, with a look he knew in her eyes that he knew very well and never objected to.

"Oh, yeah?" said Jess, probably smirking, though she couldn't tell with the beard.

"Hey, you find your holly, jolly mode, mister, and make sure those kids believe you're the real deal for the next hour or so," Rory told him, moving way before he could grab her. "Then later, we'll talk about who's been naughty or nice," she promised, blowing him a kiss as she ran away.

"This day could be worse," said Jess to himself, lowering his voice and practising a hearty 'ho, ho, ho!' right after. "But not much worse," he decided, as he headed out to play his very important Christmas role.


	24. CAN - Christmas Kisses

**A/N: Here we are at the final story! What a journey it's been :) Thanks to all who have read and reviewed - you're wonderful people! I wanted to end the series with this, a canon-compliant post-revival fic, set in this very Christmas we're about to have. Here's hoping you like it, folks :)**

24\. Christmas Kisses  
 _'Verse: canon  
 _Timeline: post- A Year in the Life  
 _Date: December 2017___

It was always going to be weird, coming home for Christmas in Stars Hollow with Luke and Lorelai, plus Rory and her new baby daughter. Jess thought he was mentally prepared for it, simply because he had to be, but then things took a strange turn.

"Well, it is a tradition," she said with a hint of a smile as they found themselves under the mistletoe together.

"I guess it is," he replied, not so much surprised by what seemed to be an offer than he was terrified at the thought of going back there again.

Kissing Rory Gilmore used to be his favourite thing to do, and Jess had a feeling it would be no less enjoyable now than it had been more than ten years ago. Unfortunately, it could be way more complicated these days, for him if not for her.

"Merry Christmas, Jess," she said, shifting closer.

"Merry Christmas, Rory," he replied in kind, leaning in until their lips finally met.

It was just supposed to be a quick peck, a Christmas kiss, a dumb tradition, no big deal. It was so much more than that. In a second, they were lost in a moment they had no wish to get out of, and the world around them fell away. Then too suddenly they parted. There were tears on Rory's face and somewhere in the background little Ella was crying for Mommy.

Jess wasn't sure what to think as Rory ran from him. He stood there for a long moment, contemplating what the hell just happened, running his hand back through his hair and cursing himself for being such a fool. It wasn't true. He wasn't an idiot anymore, if he ever had been. The truth was, he was just as in love with Rory as he'd ever been. Cigarettes were easier than this. He never learnt to completely give her up. She was too intense an addiction to quit.

It was a good thing Luke and Lorelai had stepped out, though there was every chance they would be back soon, having done the rounds visiting the Belvilles and the Van Gerbigs amongst others. There was no way Jess and Rory could ignore what just happened, and the moment she returned from the bedroom, Ella now settled again, Jess leapt at the chance to talk.

"So, that still works," he said, gesturing to the mistletoe under which they shared their unexpected but special moment.

"Apparently," she agreed, nodding her head. "I'm sorry about the crying. That's not your fault. Hormones and stuff," she said, waving her hand in a random gesture.

"Huh," said Jess, shifting awkwardly in place, noticing Rory was doing much the same. "It's weird, back at the start, that was almost the only thing that worked between us. Took a long time for everything else to figure itself out."

Rory smiled, she couldn't help it. "If only we could've just figured the other stuff out a little sooner. I guess it's too late now."

"Too late for what?" asked Jess, aware of the fact he was holding his breath as he waited on her answer.

There was a moment when confusion crossed Rory's face, quickly followed by a kind of hope that Jess had hardly been expecting. When she shook her head, his heart sank.

"You don't mean... Come on, Jess. I'm a single mother, a thirty-three-year-old screw up, and basically, a real mess."

"No," he told her, moving closer. "You're Rory Gilmore. You're still the girl I fell in love with more than ten years ago, and honestly? I never did figure out how to stop."

"Really?" she checked, tears welling in her eyes. "Me either," she confessed, going into his arms for another kiss that was distinctly not under the mistletoe.

It seemed it was going to be a Merry Christmas, and perhaps a very happy new life together too.

 **A/N: And on that note, Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night ;)**


End file.
